


Kindergarten Boyfriend

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Pearly's Preklok Fics [21]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dyslexia, Elementary School, M/M, Preklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: We'll fly through the dawn to a new kindergarten, where naptime is centuries long.





	Kindergarten Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i might also make a short series for willy fics based on heathers songs because jesus

"Hullo."

That was how Frankie Hill always greeted him. It was distinctly with a 'u' and not an 'e', as most greetings were. There was a full year of school separating him from William. The only reason they met was because, as embarrassing as it was, William was still on a kindergarten reading level. "You need any help with that?"

"No, 'sch fine." He had a copy of some random picture book tightly in his quivering fingers.

"Nothin' wrong with havin' trouble." Frankie's little front teeth curled over his lip for a moment. "Like, I don't get why we name things."

"Huh?"

"Y'know. Like, why's a square a square?"

"It got four schidesch."

"I mean why's it called that, why can't it be, like... I dunno." He paused. "A squerbendingun."

"'sch kind of a long word."

"Well yeah, but..." He shrugged. "Y'know, we could."

"I guessch."

"...Did you lose a tooth?"

"Huh?"

"I've been waitin' to lose one."

"Oh, uh..." William laced his fingers together. "...it juscht kinda didn't grow in."

"Wooow... cool! You don't even gotta wait for it to fall out, then?"

"No, I guessch not."

"Lucky. I got a wiggly tooth up here, I gotta see the dentist."

"I schee the dentischt all the time, though."

"What for?"

"Gramma schaysch my teeth are all wrong."

"How can yer teeth be wrong? They're your teeth."

"...Oh yeah... I guessch..."

"...You're weird. I like you. I'm Frankie."

"Y-you like me?"

"Yeah, I like you."

"M..." William swallowed, wringing his fingers together. "My name'sch William..."

"Wow-wee. That's a long name..." Frankie grinned, shaking one of William's hands in both of his. "Nice to meet'cha." His palms were warm and soft. Like little pillows. William wanted to sink into them and disappear. He'd never had his hand held like this. Gentle yet firm. His fingers curled around one of Frankie's hands.

"...Do you usche cream on your handsch?"

"Huh? No, not that I know of. Why?"

"...They're schofter than mine."

Frankie smiled.

"You're really nice and funny. Are you gonna be here tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah." William scratched the back of his head. "I'm bad at reading and I'm worsche than everyone elsche in my classch."

"I can't wait to see you again."

Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before.


End file.
